


707 x Reader - Surprise

by GuoXingHe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, F/M, Fluff, So much junk food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuoXingHe/pseuds/GuoXingHe
Summary: A few years old! But someone asked me to reupload some old work ><
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 10





	707 x Reader - Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A few years old! But someone asked me to reupload some old work ><

“Vanderwood! Not there!” You harshly yelled to the brunette “maid” who was setting up a banner.

“Why am I stuck helping you with this,” he grumbled as he took it back down.

“Because everyone else is doing their own tasks for it. No complaining. You agreed to help.” Carefully, you spooned more chocolate frosting on the three-tiered cake. Your tongue stuck out slightly in concentration as you began spreading it across the fluffy delicacy.

He piped up, “Y’know, forget Seven. Can I eat that cake now?”

“No!” You swiped a bit of frosting from the container, saying, “You get to wait like all of us. Patience, sir.”

“You’re eating frosting now though.”

After eating the little bit of sugar filled sweetness, you grinned, “I’m working hard. I get a little treat.” Casually, you swiped a bit more before continuing to spread the frosting on.

“I swear, you’re a bit worse than our former boss for the Agency.”

Your brow quirked. “Oh? I can make it worse and make sure you get no cake. Would you like that?”

“Not really…”

“Good. Less complaining. Saeyoung’s gonna be home with a half hour.” Having finished the cake, you stepped back to admire your handiwork. “Perfect!”

The door burst open. “I’m back,” Yoosung announced. He proceeded to dump bags full of Honey Buddha Chips and P.hD Pepper on the coffee table. The blonde collapsed on the couch, chest heaving. “Please tell me I have enough. My arms are going to fall off.”

You totaled the number of snacks and smiled contentedly. “Perfect.”

“Thank goodness.” Yoosung sighed and asked, “Okay, now what?”

“Help Vanderwood with decorations please,” you instructed.

The door gently opened again. Two men – one with mint colored hair and another with white hair – strolled in. 

You ran up to them. “Jihyun, Saeran, did you find everything?”

Jihyun smiled and nodded. “Yes, the convenience store had enough plates and glasses for everyone.”  
Saeran fidgeted a bit, saying nothing. Instead, he wandered over to look at the cake. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him about to swipe a bit of frosting. “If you want frosting, Saeran, there’s some left in the container.” You begged, “Please don’t take from the cake. Frosting it was hard.”

“Oh, gotcha. Sorry.” Picking up the container, he dipped a spoon into the chocolatey goodness and began licking at it. A tiny smile graced his lips. “It’s delicious.”

You beamed, “Aw thank you! I was caught between that and vanilla, but I figured more chocolate couldn’t hurt.”

Once again, the door swung open to reveal an exuberant Zen. “I’ve returned! Did you miss me?”

“Did you get the ice cream? That was the only store I know of that carried that particular brand.” You took the bag from him, inspecting the contents. 

“Yeah, although it was a bit expensive. What’s so special about it?” Zen scratched the back of his neck and settled on the couch next to Jihyun.

“It’s creamier, thus it’s more delicious. It’s such a rich flavor…” You trailed, practically drooling. “Cool, now we just need Jaehee and Jumin.”

“What’d you make them do,” Yoosung asked.

“Oh, well, I made them distract Saeyoung. I figured they’d be good at it.” You shrugged as you put the ice cream in the freezer.

“How’d you do that?” Saeran wiped a bit of frosting away from the corner of his mouth.

“They made it seem like C&R had some technical issues, and nobody could handle it. Except Saeyoung.” You crossed your arms triumphantly. “I thought it was genius!”

“All finished, [name],” Vanderwood called.

You received a text message. It was from Jahee. _“Almost back with Saeyoung.”_

Elated, you announced, “Everyone, they’re almost back. Get ready!”

Zen, Vanderwood, and Jihyun ducked behind the counter. Saeran and Yoosung hid behind the couch. You squeezed into the space between the computer desk and bookshelf. A couple minutes passed before the door creaked open again.

Saeyoung muttered, “How could your IT people not handle that?”

“Unlike you,” Jaehee said, “they didn’t start studying at only fourteen years old.”

“Perhaps you should lead a class,” Jumin suggested.

“[name], Saeran, are you home?” Saeyoung called out. “What’s with the decorations?”

Everyone jumped out, screaming, “Happy birthday!”

“W-what?” He stammered as realization set in, “I…oh, it’s my birthday, isn’t it.” 

You charged at the red-head, tackling him to the ground. “Surprise, dear!”

He kissed your nose. “When did you plan this?”

“A week ago. Texted everyone, and voila! This is the result. Not too shabby, eh?” You stood to help him up.

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he smiled. “Thank you so much, everyone!”

“Great, can we eat the cake now?” Vanderwood stepped gingerly over to the three-tier masterpiece.

Your boyfriend adjusted his glasses. “Did you make that, [name]?”

“Somehow, yes.” You tossed the empty frosting container away and glanced at Saeran. “Seriously, you ate all that frosting?”  
The boy looked down sheepishly. “It was yummy.”

Scratching your neck, you giggled. “Well, there’s ice cream too.” You turned back to Saeyoung. “And Honey Buddha chips and Ph.D Pepper.”

Dramatically grabbing you, he spun you around and kissed you. “You’re the best, y’know that?”

Time passed as everyone ate their fill of sugar, sodium, and carbs. The place looked like a hurricane of people on a sugar high swept through. The mess didn’t matter though. For him, you’d do it all again every single year.

Vanderwood stood off to the side, exasperated at everyone’s antics. Saeran sat quietly at the desk, eating his fill of ice cream and chocolate cake. Jumin and Zen surprisingly didn’t bicker the whole time. Did they call a temporary truce? If so, thank goodness. You didn’t need a migraine. Jaehee was trying to give Yoosung life advice. You doubted he listened to much of it though considering he was probably thinking of LOLOL. Jihyun, camera equipped, remained quiet as he kept snapping photos of the occasion. He told you he’d mail them to you later for which you were extremely thankful. Saeyoung flitted between everyone giving his thanks, eating cake, ice cream, and Honey Buddha Chips. How’d he live with that sort of combination? In addition, he kept drinking Ph.D Pepper to wash it all down. Time to start watching those cooking shows, lest your boyfriend die from his horrendous diet. You chuckled to yourself. You might as well give him a pass for this one day. 

Hours passed, and people slowly left, giving their well wishes one more time. After everyone left and you, Saeyoung, and Saeran cleaned up, Saeran retreated to his room. You and Saeyoung did the same, but you grinned mischievously to yourself. You had one last surprise for him.

“Saeyoung, I have one last present for you.” You crouched next to a small container placed in the room’s corner. 

“Hm? What is it?” As he crouched next to you, a tiny _meow_ came from the box. “Wait, is that…?” 

“Open it.” He pulled the carrier’s door open to reveal a tiny white kitten. The smile stretched across his face as he picked the little creature up. “Are you serious?”

You nodded. “Yeah, Jumin helped me find her at a shelter. She really needed a home since they were gonna euthanize her. Saeran said he’d be fine with a cat too, so I figured we could have a ‘kid’ of our own.”

Gently cradling the kitten, he leaned over to kiss you. “Do you have any idea how happy I am now?”

“An inkling, yes.” You wrapped an arm around him and stroked the kitty’s fuzzy head. Closing your eyes, you asked, “What are you gonna name her?”


End file.
